Tomcat
by demondreaming
Summary: Cat has a package for Jade; a birthday gift that keeps on giving. Smut, Rated M, Cade.


**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me, but I am producing a little film called 'Vicwhorious'. I expect to be sued quite shortly. :D**

/

Jade let out a long sigh, entering her room and shutting the door behind her before falling against it. It was the worst day of the year – her birthday. It wasn't that she minded being born, it was just the way every one acted about it. All day she'd had to put up with happy faces and poorly selected presents and smiles. Ugh. It was worse than a puppy parade. At least she could pretend it was any other day of the year in her room.

"_Happy birthday, Mr. President-"_

Jade jumped as a soft, cooing voice sounded, her eyes snapping open.

Cat. On her bed. In a pair of Jade's baggy pyjama pants and faded band t-shirt. How did she even get in here?

"Cat-"

Cat held a finger to her lips, crawling off the bed and strutting over to the surprised brunette, hips swinging. "_Happy birthday-" _She sang in a breathy voice, leaning in to whisper in Jade's ear. "-_To yoooou._" Cat giggled, pulling back. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Does it explain why you're in my clothes?" Jade raised a studded eyebrow. There was something not quite right about Cat. More than usual, even.

"They were the only thing baggy enough!" Cat leaned in, arms wrapping around Jade's neck.

"Baggy enough for what?" Jade managed to ask in between the soft, short kisses Cat pattered on her lips.

"For this." Cat pressed up against Jade, body tight against the dark-haired girl's.

"For wha-" Jade's eyes widened, gaze dropping down. "For... for that?" Her hand slipped down past Cat's waist, dipping between her legs. Cat waited with a wide smile, legs parted. "What... what is that?" A grin spread across her face as she felt the hard object tucked away inside the loose pyjama pants. "You must've heard me talking in my sleep."

Cat planted another soft kiss on the taller girl's lips. "But that's not all! I wanna show you how it works." She smiled seductively at Jade, hand covering Jade's where it felt over the bulge in the redhead's pants. She moved Jade's hand along the length, hips tilting forward into Jade's touch, the older girl shivering.

"This might be the best present I've ever gotten." Jade eased the words out from her tight throat, a long breath following them. Say what you would about Cat, she always knew the perfect gift to give, and Jade would be more than happy to receive it.

Cat bounced on her toes, an excited grin on her face. "Can I be the boss? Can I?"

Jade nodded mutely, fingertips still remembering the length of the hard object in Cat's pants. It had been big. Quite big. It made her heart flutter in anticipation.

Cat's hands planted on her hips, a scowl crossing her face. "On the bed. Now." She giggled, the stern look disappearing from her face.

Jade rolled her eyes, crossing to her indigo-quilted bed. Cat did this sometimes; took charge in the bedroom. Jade usually enjoyed it for the most part. Part of her relished being ordered about, having to pant and sweat under someone else's command. It was strangely freeing. If it was what being Cat felt like, Jade could almost understand why the shorter girl was so happy all the time.

She sat down on the bed, hands planted behind her, tongue running over her lips. Cat's fingers hooked in the hem of the pyjama pants, drawing the black material down to reveal a pair of pink boyshorts, the crotch straining outward. Jade found the sight oddly appealing, a pulse pulling between her legs. Cat stripped off the faded shirt next, revealing a matching pink bra, a smile on her face as she dropped the shirt to the carpet. "Take your clothes off."

"All of them?"

"Mhm." Cat rubbed her hand teasingly over the bulge, toying with it, gaze intent on Jade as she did so.

Jade stripped hurriedly, trying not to break her view of Cat for long, struggling out of her jeans as quickly as she could until she was completely naked, knees pressed together to ease the steady throb that had started in anticipation. Cat watched approvingly, eyes tracing Jade's curvaceous form. Her own hands twisted behind her back, undoing the bright bra and letting it fall to the ground, revealing her small, pert breasts. "Lay back." Cat gave a little twirl with her finger. Jade scooted back on the bed, dark tendrils of hair spilling over her pale shoulders.

She shivered as the petite girl climbed on top of her, knee sliding between her legs. The bulge pressed against her thigh as Cat leant forward, lips finding the brunette's in a soft, drawn out kiss. Her breasts brushed Jade's paler ones as she hovered over the brunette girl, pink nipples already hardened. Cat ran her tongue over Jade's full lower lip, seeking entry, a grin on her lips. She teased Jade with short little flicks of her tongue, giggling as the older girl grew frustrated, finally pinning the redhead's lower lip with her teeth and tugging lightly. If there was one thing Cat loved, it was having her lip bitten, a soft moan escaping the petite girl. Her hips jerked forward involuntarily, hard bulge pressed against Jade's inner thigh. "Hey!" Exclaimed the redhead, pulling away. "That's not fair! I'm supposed to be the boss!"

Jade shrugged. "You weren't bossy enough."

Cat pouted. "Alright. Arms above your head." She grabbed the pale girl's wrists, pinning them above her head. "You stay put, 'kay?"

Jade nodded obediently, an amused smile on her flushed lips. She might not be allowed to move her hands, but she could still arch her back a little, bringing that bulge to press into her a little harder.

Cat's tongue stuck out between her lips as she studied the waiting girl, wondering where to start first. Should she kiss her neck? Cat gave her head a little shake. Not yet. Too predictable. She did that _every_ time. Maybe she could nibble on Jade's collarbone? She nodded. That'd be a good start. Then she could work her way down. She loved feeling Jade's stomach muscles shiver under her lips. It was like tickling her with her mouth. She wanted to get Jade all worked up before she... revealed her package. Jade was always prettiest when she was sexually frustrated.

Cat's ruby locks tickled the brunette's breasts as she leaned in, lips pressing over Jade's hollow collarbone. Cat kept her gaze fixed on Jade as she sucked lightly, a shiver running through the paler girl's body. Cat smiled against the thin skin of Jade's collarbone, starting to nibble on it lightly, Jade's hips arching slightly against her. Cat'd have to remember this spot; it was a good one. She let up on her assault, smoothing the red mark left on Jade's skin with her tongue before kissing her way down, tip of her tongue tracing the soft swell of Jade's breast. She kissed the soft, yielding flesh gently. She made sure her lips brushed the hardened nub of Jade's nipple occasionally, grinning at the jerk that ran through the brunette girl each time she did. Finally she gave the pink nub a flick with her tongue, a quiet gasp escaping Jade in response. A moan followed as Cat sucked lightly on the sensitive area, the brunette's hips twitching under Cat.

"Mm, Cat-" Jade raised her hands, wanting to press Cat closer to her, to coil her fingers in that ruby hair, stroke over that tanned skin...

Cat released Jade's nipple with a wet sound, eyebrows digging down. "Uh uh. No! Bad Jade. You put your hands back!" The brunette groaned, obeying reluctantly, Cat's hand pinning her wrists. "Just for that, you're gonna have to wait even longer to get your present." Cat rubbed herself against Jade's thigh, emphasizing her point.

"Fine. I won't move again."

"Promise?" Cat smirked, fingers tiptoeing between Jade's breasts down to her stomach.

"Scout's honour." Jade sketched a sarcastic salute with a pinned hand, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"Good." Cat's fingers skated down even further, tickling the bottom of Jade's stomach. "Stay still."

Her fingertips delved into Jade's hot velvet flesh, finding her clit without difficulty. All this teasing had made it easy to find. She flicked over the sensitive nub, Jade's hips bucking, a short, sharp gasp breaking from her lips. "_Cat-_"

Cat smiled sweetly as her fingertips played over the brunette, Jade's teeth pinning her lower lip as she fought against the sounds wanting to escape her. Her wrists trembled under Cat's grip, fingers twitching helplessly. She needed to clench them in the sheets, carve them in Cat's back. Jade knew she could break Cat's light hold on her wrists fairly easily, but she also knew it'd only lead to more teasing from the redheaded girl. Cat had a knack for drawing things out.

"You're doing really well, Jade!" Cat enthused. "You're almost ready!" A wicked grin spread across her face, fingers pausing in their rubs. "Almost." She slid her fingers down further, a fingertip circling Jade's entrance before easing in. The pale girl's body stiffened, a breathless moan ripped from her lips. "Another one?" Cat queried innocently, slipping another finger into the brunette.

A strangled noise escaped Jade, wrists bucking under Cat's grip. Cat curled her fingers inside the pale girl, stroking the tight, hot walls in a 'come hither' motion. Jade's hips pushed up against her, wanting to build the friction. Cat kept her strokes slow and teasing, Jade growing hotter and wetter around her until each thrust was accompanied by a slight noise.

The redhead drew her fingers out, satisfied, her other hand releasing Jade's wrists. She rubbed her fingertips together, a little smile on her face. "I think you're ready!" She giggled, sitting back, bulge made even more prominent in her underwear. "You can unwrap me now."

Jade raised herself up eagerly, pale skin flushed. "You know I'm gonna make you pay for all that teasing, right?" She panted, fingers crawling under the hem of Cat's pink boyshorts.

"But not today!" Cat crowed, jumping her eyebrows as Jade dragged down her underwear, bulge finally revealed. It was a gleaming black strap-on, bobbing slightly from its sudden liberation. Jade wasn't quite sure of the size, but it looked like more than enough for her. She understood the reason for Cat's tortuously slow strokes now. Jade's fingers crept over the smooth black surface of the strap on, slightly warm from Cat's body.

"Happy birthday to me." Breathed Jade, swallowing hard.

Cat giggled, climbing off the bed to remove her underwear entirely before returning, length of the strap on brushing Jade's thigh. Cat positioned herself between Jade's legs, the paler girl breathing unsteadily as she watched the redhead hover over her. Cat's hands gently parted Jade's legs further, the tip of the strap-on rubbing against Jade's core teasingly. The petite girl grasped the black phallus between her thumb and forefinger, guiding it to press gently against Jade's entrance. She paused, looking up at the waiting Jade. "Are you ready?"

Jade responded with a jerky nod, trying to keep her breathing steady. With every inhale and exhale, she could feel the strap-on shift against her, ever so slightly.

"Tell me if it hurts, 'kay? I'll try and go slow." Cat licked her lips, moving her hips forward slowly, hand still directing the strap-on. Jade bit her lip, suppressing a moan as Cat eased the phallus in, until it finally met resistance, buried inside the pale girl. "Are you okay?" Cat asked, a wrinkle of concern in her brow.

Jade's response was a soft, slow kiss, neck craned to reach the red-haired girl. Cat drew herself almost completely out, Jade's hands flexing on her waist. Her nails dug into the sensitive skin as Cat thrust in again, slightly faster, the black strap-on slick and gleaming.

Jade moaned, breath caught in her throat as the petite girl rolled her hips, starting up a slow, hard pace. "_Mmf, Cat-_"

"Does it feel good?" Cat asked innocently, a tiny smile on her pink lips. She thrust into Jade harder, eliciting a gasp from the brunette, her eyes flickering shut.

"_Fuck-_" Jade swore softly, nails scoring the red-haired girl's back with each roll of her narrow hips.

Cat leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the panting brunette, her hips still undulating, thrusting the gleaming strap-on in and out. Sweat beaded Jade's skin, pale flesh hot and flushed, Cat's skin similarly slick. Jade's moans rose in volume, louder than Cat's soft pants of exertion, until they finally broke, Cat's name tangled in the brunette's voice. Her body stiffened, back arching, stomach flush against Cat's as she climaxed, nails clawing the petite girl.

Cat slowed her thrusts gradually as Jade relaxed, hands loosening from the redhead's back, deep lines scored across her back, bright red. That had been an unexpected side-effect of Jade's present, Cat rolling her shoulders and wincing slightly. She'd have to get Jade to cut her nails next time. The redhead let herself relax on top of Jade, skin sticking together, strap-on still inside the brunette. Cat pattered the pale girl's lips with soft, short kisses, Jade responding sluggishly, panting in between the light kisses. "Happy birthday!" Cat grinned, wriggling her hips slightly, causing Jade to twitch underneath her.

A wicked grin stole across Jade's face. "You know, your birthday isn't too far away, Cat." Her smile faltered as Cat wiggled her hips yet again, moving inside the brunette. "And I'm gonna pay you back for every minute of this."

Despite Jade's threatening tone, Cat cheered, kissing the pale girl's cheek. Cat's eyes widened suddenly as she remembered something. "Oh!" She eased out of the brunette, slipping off the bed. "I got you something else too!" She rummaged through her handbag, Jade propping herself up on her elbows. "A to-do list!" Cat beamed, turning around, a rectangular object in her hands.

The strap-on bounced as she returned to the bed, Jade enjoying the sight on the naked girl. She sat up, taking the object thrust into her hands by the giggling Cat.

"What is i-" Jade's eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face.

Cat had gotten her the _Kama Sutra._

/

**A/N: I find there's a severe lack of Cat/Jade birthday strap-on smut fics around here. So I figured I'd fill that **_**very**_** specific category. Fill it until it couldn't take any more. I hope y'all are satisfied~**

**Reviews are always appreciated, even if they're just keyboard mashes produced by trying to change the tab when someone walks in. **_**Which they will, because they know EXACTLY what you're doing.**_


End file.
